


[One new message]

by Heartofhubris



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Online Relationship, Story in texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: Nathalie felt her fingers hover over the screen. Did he mean what he meant? Or was he toying with her too?AU where Nathalie messaged a random number on her personal phone, and Gabriel responded.Ficlet, no current intention to add on or change.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	[One new message]

> December 29th

[Text 2254: N] You don't know me, i doubt, and I don't think I know you. -M

[Text 2255: N] But everyone can use someone to talk to, and what can it hurt to scream into the void? -M

* * *

> January 2nd

[Text 0634: G] Sometimes the void screams back. -H

[Text 0635: N] I'm glad you responded. Didn't know if you were going to be a morning person or not. -M

[Text 0636: G] Ever since my wife passed away, it's hard to sleep. -H

[Text 0640: N] I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it's not too recent... But I'll listen if you want to talk about her. -M

[Text 0641: G] It's too early to talk about this. -H

[Text 0642: N] I'm here when it's late enough. -M

* * *

> February 14th

[Text 2021: G] Anyone take you out tonight? -H

[Text 2021: N] [1 Attachment] -M

[Text 2022: N] No one would take me out. Had to make my own dinner. Pasta it was. You?-M

[Text 2023: G] I just finished dinner with my son. -H

[Text 2023: N] You haven't mentioned him before. -N

[Text 2024: G] He's never come up. -H

[Text 2150: G] Still there? -H

[Text 2210: N] I don't have anyone to pamper me, and sometimes a soak in a tub is nice. -M

[Text 2211: N] Granted I may have fell asleep and ruined a book. -M

[Text 2212: G] Which book? -H

[Text 2213: N] [1 Attachment]

[Text 2214: G] I don't know if I've seen one that bad before. -H

[Text 2215: N] It took forever to find a copy, too. It's my own damn fault. -M

[Text 2215: G] What's your address?-H

[Text 2216: N] Where's the fun in you knowing that? -M

[Text 2216: N] The void doesn't have an address, after all. -M

* * *

> May 6th

[Text 1025: N] my boss is running me ragged today -M

[Text 1026: G] you're making me feel guilty. -H

[Text 1026: G] I forgot about a meeting and had go make my assistant scramble -H

[Text 1035: N] you should feel guilty! -M

[Text 1036: G] in my defense....... I didn't mean to forget. -H

[Text 1045: N] you should've told her earlier! -N

[Text 1046: G] I know, you're right. -H

* * *

> September 25th

[Text 0932: G] she wore her hair down today. I've never seen how beautiful and long it is. -H

[Text 0935: N] my boss is wearing a new suit today and I cant keep hiding behind my hair -M

[Text 0937: G] I doubt he can keep his eyes off you if you're getting this embarrassed -H

[Text 0938: N] oh hush. You don't even know what I look like. Maybe I'm a hag. -M

[Text 0939: G] and maybe I'm a troll. But i highly doubt either statement to be true.-H

[Text 0940: N] you're right.... but you still don't know.-M

[Text 0941: G] I do know you're beautiful. -H

[Text 0941: G] I can tell by the way you talk. -H

[Text 0942: N] You've never complimented me before. -M

[Text 0943: G] I should have sooner. -H

[Text 0944: H] You're worrying me. -M

"You shouldn't be worried."


End file.
